The Story of Giovanni
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Giovanni's parents died in a house fire and is taken in by Soda. After spending the night at the Curtis's house and celebrating his birthday, someone show their true feeling to Giovanni. Who shares their feelings and will he says yes or no. Dont forget the how Poor Giovanni is stuck with all the decisions. This will result into a Book 2: "The Story of Axel" Review Favorite & Follow
1. Giovanni

Author's note: The story behind Giovanni's life is that his parents died in a house fire and he's been living on the streets with no home. He has bleach blonde hair with icy blue eyes. He shudders at the sound of crackling fire and shivers at the smell of smoke. He works at the DX with Steve and Soda and lives across the open lot from Johnny. Giovanni is also a greaser and this takes place 1 year after the book. Johnny and Dally is still alive.

(3rd person) Chapter 1

"Hey, Giovanni. Want to come over tonight." Soda calls over to Giovanni.

"A-are you s-sure?" Giovanni say hesitantly.

"Yeah. I don't think Darry would mind." Soda says helping Giovanni up.

"Umm, ok I guess." He says trying to smile.

"I heard it was going to rain, so I thought to invite you over." Soda says beginning to walk to the house which was now a half-mile away.

"Thanks, I guess." Giovanni said looking up to the darkening clouds.

"Vanni, look on the bright side. It's one less day you have to spend in the rain." Soda says feeling bad because of the way he was acting.

"I wish I could look on the bright side … it's just hard for me to. After … what happened." Giovanni says with tear welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Soda says now feeling like shit.

"Just don't worry about it." Giovanni says wiping the tears from his eyes.

They reach the door and walk in.

"Hey, Soda. Who did you bring with you?" Darry says while Pony, Dally and Two-Bit look over.

"This is Giovanni-"Soda shoves him in front-"He now works at the DX."

"Aww … he looks like a small me." Dally says getting up and ruffling his hair.

Giovanni tenses up and Dally stops and looks at him funny.

"What wrong with you?" Dally asks with a puzzled look on his face.

Soda shoves Dally and give him a dirty look.

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Soda says sternly.

Johnny then walks out of the bathroom and sees Giovanni standing in the door way.

"Hey, Vanni." Johnny says smiling lightly.

Giovanni looks up and grins.

"Hey, Johnny."

"You two have met?" Soda asks.

"Yeah, he lives across the empty lot." Johnny says walking up to Giovanni.

"Are you doing okay?" Johnny fixes up his hair.

"Yeah, fine." Vanni replies.

"Good. Hungry at all?" Johnny asks.

"I can't take food from you." Vanni says before his stomach growls.

"Here take this." Darry says handing him a slice of cake and a fork.

"Thank you …" Vanni trails off.

"Darrel, but you can call me Darry for short." He introduces himself.

"Thanks, Darry." He gingerly smiles while taking a bite.

"I'm Dallas, but call me Dally like everyone else. Okay, mini-me?" Dally says laughing.

"Yeah, sure." Vanni backs up, intimidated by Dally's laughter.

"I'm Ponyboy." Pony says smiling.

"Nice name, I like it." Giovanni says with a small smile.

"Thanks. I like yours too." Ponyboy says patting Vanni's shoulder.

"I'm Keith, but everyone call me Two-Bit." Two-Bit said pushing to get in front of Ponyboy.

"Okay, nice to meet all of you." Giovanni greets them all with a small grin.

A small scent of smoke comes from the oven where Darry was making chicken. Giovanni tenses up and starts to shudder. He shows no expression, but only an expression of fear.

"Darry! Hurry and put the fire out! You're Giovanni feel uncomfortable!" Soda quickly yells.

Darry grabs the chicken and throws it outside.

"What's wrong?" Dally asks again. Soda quickly throws a newspaper with the headlines of "Family's house burns down. Parents dead and child unfound."

Dally quickly looks back at Giovanni, noticing the burn marks across his face, arms, and legs.

"Oh. Well at least you got me." Dally says as he wraps his arm around Vanni and smile down at him gingerly.

Giovanni looks up at him then smiles down at his feet.

"So how old are you?" Ponyboy asks.

"Well, I'm turning 14 tomorrow." Giovanni says uncomfortably.

"Aww, The new baby greaser." Two-bit jokes.

"Shut up." Dally kicks him.

"Hey, just because he's new, doesn't mean I can't make fun of him." Two-Bit says bouncing from his heel to his toe.

Dally jabs the newspaper into Two-bits face. Two-bit reads and shows a horrid expression on his face. He then looks at Giovanni and notices all the marks.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Two-bit apologizes.

"I-It's fine." Vanni shows a half smile.

"So I guess we have birthday to celebrate tomorrow." Ponyboy quickly changes the subject.

"Yeah, Giovanni"-Darry calls him-"What's your favorite cake?" Darry asks.

"You don't have to celebrate for me. It's good enough to know people like you." Giovanni scuffs his feet on the floor.

"Let's make us amazing people and celebrate." Soda joins in.

"Umm … I guess any cake." Vanni looks up.

Dally lifts Giovanni up onto his shoulders like a little kid; treating him like his own brother.

"Happy birthday." Dally says looking up at Giovanni.

"Thanks …" Giovanni says smiling down at Dally.

Dally sets Giovanni on the ground but wraps his arm around him and doesn't let him move.

"So, where is your favorite place to go?" Dally asks.

"I really don't care. As long as I'm with you guys." Giovanni says shyly.

"At least some one likes us." Two-Bit smiles.

"Who wouldn't like you guys?" Giovanni asks.

"Socs'." Ponyboy answers.

"Who are they?" Giovanni asks stunned

"They are rich, snobby people who beat up on Greasers like us." Darry answers.

"So that's their actual name." Giovanni says sadly.

"What do you mean? Did they do anything to you?" Dally asks.

Giovanni pulls away from Dally and takes off his shirt. The gang's jaws drop when they see the huge, white one going across his tan back.

"Umm … Is it bad?" Giovanni asks meekly.

"That's pretty tuff." Dally says impressed.

"That must have hurt." Soda cringes

"This can't happen to you again." Darry says shamefully.

"Luckily it healed." Ponyboy says running his finger along it.

Giovanni arches his back from the feeling of Ponyboy's freezing hands against his still sensitive scar.

"Stop." Vanni says slapping Ponyboy's hand away from him.

"Oh, sorry." Ponyboy says as Giovanni put his shirt back on.

"It's fine, it's still sensitive." Giovanni says as Dally adjusts his hair.

"So really, anywhere you want to go?" Soda asks.

"Well, I'm going someplace alone, but someone can tag along." Giovanni shrugs.

"I'll come, Vanni." Dally chimes.

"Umm, okay." Giovanni walks back into Dally's arms.

"So where is Vanni going to sleep." Soda asks.

"He can sleep with me." Darry says yawning.

"Thanks, Darry." Giovanni yawns.

"No, problem."

"Goodnight everyone." Darry says with Giovanni trailing behind him.

Giovanni walks into the room and looks around.

"Where are your parents?" Giovanni says picking up an old family picture.

"They died in a car crash." Darry says firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Giovanni says looking back at Darry to see him only in boxers.

He quickly looks back at the picture with a small squeak.

"Oh, does it bother you?" Darry asks him.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Giovanni says making himself comfortable on the floor.

Darry looks at him funny.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Darry asks laughing.

"Umm, am I supposed to be sleeping somewhere else?" Giovanni says standing up, but now isn't bothered by the fact he isn't wearing pants.

"You can sleep in the bed if you want to." Darry says helping him up.

"Oh, thanks." Giovanni says lying in the soft, warm bed.

"You can also where just boxers if it make you comfortable. I also have short if you want to borrow that." Darry says heading to the drawer.

"I'm fine." Giovanni says curling up into a ball and instantly falling asleep.

"Giovanni, you're so modest." He says smiling.


	2. The Kid Down The Street

**Please review! No mean comments!**

**Carry on with the reading. :P**

(3rd person) Chapter 2

When Giovanni he noticed Darry's not in the bed. Giovanni walks out of the room and sees everyone in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Giovanni." Johnny says waving.

Johnny returns the wave and heads into the kitchen and taps Dally's shoulder. Dally turns around and wraps his arms around him.

"Morning, Vanni." Hey says hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Dally." Giovanni says muffled by Dally's shirt.

"Sleep okay?"

"Fine." Giovanni says wrapping his arms around Dally.

"Good. Happy birthday." Dally says running his hand through Giovanni's hair.

"Thank you, Dally." Giovanni says happily.

"Aww, Dally came out of the closet." Two-Bit jokes.

"Two-Bit, He's my new brother. Why would I love him like _that_." Dally complains while still holding on to Giovanni.

"Incest?" Two-Bit thinks out loud.

"Just ignore him." Dally says quietly.

"Okay, 'brother'." Giovanni says giggling quietly to himself.

"Well, you and Johnny are like the closest things to family I have." Dally says trying to make this sound normal.

"It's okay. You are the only family I have." Giovanni sheds a tear.

Dally feels the wet spot on his shirt and sees Giovanni start to cry.

"Giovanni, don't cry." Dally rubs his back.

"Sorry, it's just my parents … aren't here for my birthday." Giovanni says pulling away from Dally.

Darry sees him crying and tries to make him feel better by giving him chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday, kid." Darry says handing him a plate with cake on it.

"Oh, thanks." Giovanni wipes the tears from his eyes then accepts the cake.

Giovanni scarfs down the cake and looks at the door.

"Umm, bye I guess." Giovanni heads for the door.

"Don't go yet." Ponyboy bounces up from the couch.

"Yeah, not yet." Soda says walking out of the bathroom.

"Okay." Giovanni walks into the living room and sits on the floor, curls up his knees to he's chest and rests his head on his knees.

"So what are we going to do today?" Dally asks sitting next Giovanni.

"Go out to eat, stroll through the town, excreta." Darry explains.

"Sounds good to me. Okay with you, Giovanni?" Dally asks.

"Whatever is fine with you …" Giovanni says lifelessly.

"I know what your problem is but can you at least act happy." Dally says depressed.

"Are you heartless or something? You can't automatically be happy after someone's death; his **_Parents _**even!" Soda yells at Dally.

"I-It's fine. I'll try." Giovanni says in a fake happy tone.

"I'm sorry, just I want you to be happy on your birthday." Dally sighs.

"How does this sound." Giovanni says gleefully and with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Dally hugs Giovanni tightly.

"No problem." Giovanni hugs back.

"Let's go. We're leaving now." Two-Bit says kicking Giovanni's hip.

Giovanni yelps and Dally gives Two-Bit a dirty look.

"Don't touch him." Dally says sternly.

"It's fine. If I want to fit in I can't be weak." Giovanni explains.

"See, I have a purpose." Two-Bit says sarcastically.

"And Two-Bit, Kick me again and I will let Dally go off on you." Dally is in a heating up with anger.

"Way to go, Giovanni." Soda congratulates him.

"Thanks." Soda walks closer to Giovanni.

After walking for five minutes, two mustangs pull up. Seventeen Socs' come out and pin everyone down. Four pin down Darry, four pin down Dally, three pin down Two-Bit, two pin down Soda, two pin down Ponyboy, one pins down Johnny, and one extra buff one pins down Giovanni.

"Get off of him!" Dally yells as they stand everyone up.

When everyone is up the buff one (The leader) starts to torment Giovanni.

"You have one hot boy-friend." The Soc says pinning down Giovanni's arms and looks down at him lustfully.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my brother!" Dally yells.

"Dally!" Giovanni yells and starts to struggle.

The leader Soc pulls out a switchblade and presses it against his neck. Giovanni stays frozen and relaxes when the cold metal touches his neck.

"I'll kill you if you hurt him!" Soda yells.

"Get off of him! He's just a kid!" Darry yells.

"Leave him alone!" Two-Bit and Ponyboy say unison.

"Calm down. I'm only going to have some fun with him." The buff Soc laughs then bites Giovanni's lip.

Giovanni screams and starts to cry.

"Giovanni!" Dally yells.

Ponyboy looks at the grip the Soc has on his feet and quickly kicks both Soc's groins. Ponyboy quickly runs up to the Soc on top of Giovanni and kick the blade out of his hand making sure not to cut Giovanni. Ponyboy rapidly pounds the buff's Soc face in while Giovanni judo kicks the two Socs that were holding Ponyboy back. The gang hoots and hollers as the two youngest Greasers beat the three Socs'. The Soc's quickly sprint to their cars and speed off.

"Way to go!" Soda says hugging his brother.

Giovanni lies on the ground out of breath.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Dally asks sitting down next to him.

The rest of the gang is too busy congratulating Ponyboy to notice Giovanni.

"Living on your own teaches you how to." Giovanni sits up.

Dally stands up and hold his hand out to help Giovanni up. Giovanni stand up and walks over to Ponyboy.

"Thanks, Ponyboy." Giovanni says as blood drips down his lip.

"No, Problem." Ponyboy says out of breath.

"Well, this is a wonderful birthday." Giovanni says depressed.

"I'm sorry." Dally says hugging him.

Giovanni pushes away and turns around.

"Well, I'm leaving. Come with me if you want to make your day worse, considering my luck." Giovanni says leaving.

Everyone fallows him but he doesn't notice it until he turns around.

"Umm … you all are coming?" He asks uneasily.

"It's you birthday. Why would we leave you on your birthday?" Darry says like it was a stupid question.

"Well, I have no idea what I'm going to do." Giovanni says continuing to walk down the street while his stomach growls.

"Damn, I'm hungry." Giovanni finally says until it's unbearable.

Giovanni sits at a street corner and the only person fallowing him is Dally, so he sits with him.

A Street light turns on above them and Giovanni flinches.

"So am I." Dally says holding him close.

"Damn, I'm soo hungry." Giovanni says grabbing his stomach.

Dally pulls out a ten and walks to the Dairy Queen behind them. He comes back with to cheese burgers and a Coke for Giovanni.

"Thank you so much!" Giovanni says before scarfing down his burger then slowly slurps the Coke.

"No problem." Dally says taking his second bite.

When they finish eating Dally helps Giovanni up.

"Thanks … brother." Giovanni smiles.

"Welcome … brother." Dally wraps his arm around Giovanni and presses Vanni's head into his chest.

"For everything." Giovanni says looking up at Dally.

Dally wanted to kiss him badly but he knew he couldn't, it would ruin their friendship.

"Dally … I love you."-Dally gets really excited-"As a brother though."

"Love you too." Dally says accepting what he said.

"Dally, will you promise me something?" Giovanni asks.

"Yeah, promise what?" Dally says brushing his hair back.

"Promise you'll always protect me." Giovanni asks digging his face into Dally's chest.

"As long as you live." Dally says holding him tighter.

'_He's just a little kid. He's scared to be alone. He's scared to live without a family figure. He needs me; I can't leave him like this. He needs a family figure, I need someone to love. Good thing we have each other. That's all that counts. Giovanni, I'm so lucky to have you.'_ Dally thinks as they walk home.

'_I'm so lucky to have him. He's bold, strong … just like my dad. I would be so lost without him. I never want to leave his side. He makes me feel safe … just like my mom. I will never leave you Dallas. I was scared of him before. I should tell him what he did to me before he actually got to know me.' _Giovanni thinks as they walk down the street.

"Hey, Dally." Giovanni calls.

"Yes, Vanni."

"Remember that little kid that used to live down the street from you, the one that you tormented?" Giovanni asks.

"Yeah, what about him?" Dally asks confused.

"That was me …" Giovanni says moving away from Dally.


	3. More than happy to

Please Review! No mean Reviews! Constructive criticism can be told by PM! :P

(3rd person) Chapter 3

"That was you!" Dally says laughing like it was a joke.

"You're the same old Dallas that used to beat me up." Giovanni says coldly.

"Giovanni, I'm sorry." Dally says comforting.

"I can only forgive you if I can return the favor." Giovanni says throwing a punch at Dally's face.

Dally takes the punch and falls to the ground and smiles.

"Tuff, but don't get mad when I win." Dally say roundhouse kicking Giovanni's face but misses with his quick agility.

Giovanni trails up his back with rapid punches. Dally tries to sucker punch Giovanni but misses. Giovanni swiftly kicks Dally's feet from under him.

"Nice, but is that really the best you can do?" Dally asks getting cocky.

"I need a real opponent to show those moves off." After hearing those words leave his mouth Dally got furious.

Dally charges at Giovanni but Giovanni counters amazingly with a scissor kick to his face sending him to the ground. Everyone runs outside at the sight of the two fighting. Seeing Giovanni winning surprised all of them.

"Why can't you just land a hit on me already?" Giovanni says yawning; taunting Dally.

"Why don't you go offensive!" Dally says getting up.

Giovanni feints and putting Dally into a vulnerable position. Giovanni continuously jabs Dally's stomach quickly and finishes with an uppercut; sending Dally back five feet. Giovanni pounces on top of Dally pounding Dally's face until it starts to bleed. Giovanni jumps away and with a fire blazing in his eyes. Dally gets up and staggering to get up. When Dally charges again he knee wheels him and throws him to the ground.

"Okay, I don't want to hurt you that badly now." Giovanni says sitting on the ground next to him, hugging him.

"Try to hurt me, I can throw you in many different ways that would cause you excruciating pain." Giovanni says as Dally's hands interlock with one another.

The gang walks inside knowing every ones okay.

"Why am I so weak?" Dally says standing up in frustration.

"I can let you beat me up if you want to." Giovanni says looking up at him feeling bad for what he did.

"No, I cant up my baby brother." Dally says looking down at Giovanni sweetly.

"But I can beat up my big brother." Giovanni says accidentally pulling Dally on top of him.

Dally looks down giving Giovanni a loving gaze.

"Giovanni, I love you." Dally says laughing.

"Love you too, bwubber." Giovanni says trying to sound like a baby.

Dally runs his hand through Giovanni's hair and smiles sweetly down at him. Giovanni sighs and looses his small smile as his eyes travel away from Dally.

"Giovanni what's wrong?" Dally says still on top of Giovanni.

"Nothing." Giovanni says shaking his head and smiles up at Dally.

"Good." Dally says picking Giovanni up in his arms.

A cherry-red Mustang pulls up and the window rolls down. Giovanni passes out before he sees them but Dally gets mad when he does.

"Nice boyfriend-"The Soc gets out of the car-" To bad we have to take his purity before you do." He says and four other Soc's pin Dally to the ground.

"Get your hand off of him!" Dally yells as Giovanni wakes up.

"Huh? Dally?" Giovanni says opening his eyes.

"Giovanni! Fight!" Dally yells.

Giovanni tries to move his body but his entire body is pinned.

"Dally, I cant!" Giovanni says struggling

The Soc presses a cold blade to his throat.

"Giovanni!" Dally yells.

"Dally … You promised …" Giovanni begins to cry as the Soc take off Giovanni's pants; leaving the boxers on.

Hearing those words, Dally thrashes wildly but unable to get loose. The Soc tears off Giovanni's boxers and thrusts into him without giving him time to adjust.

Giovanni screams and making Dally thrash more violently.

"Wow you're tight." The turned on Soc claims.

"Dally …" Giovanni whimpers.

"Get off of him!" Dally screams loudly.

The Soc comes inside and runs off to the car. The Soc's push Dally to the ground and sprints to the car.

"D-Dally …" Giovanni whimpers.

"Giovanni." Dally says caressing Giovanni's cheek.

"It … It hurts." Giovanni says wincing at the pain and starts to sob.

"I'm sorry Giovanni! I know I promised, but I couldn't help! I'm weak …" Dally says hugging him tightly.

"Dally … I-I love you." Giovanni says relaxing in Dally's arms.

"I love you too." Dally says giving him a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

When Dally pulls away he sees Giovanni's eyes are half open; Giovanni is ready to pass out any moment now.

"Do you want to go inside?" Dally asks.

Giovanni slightly nods then snuggles into Dally's chest. Dally puts Giovanni's clothes back on him then walks inside the Curtis's home.

(All thought of Dally's will be in italics.)

"You know what time it is. Everyone is in bed." Darry says sternly but quietly with Johnny sleeping on his lap.

'_Oh shut up. Do you think I care.'_

"Giovanni got raped by the fucking Socs'." Dally says sneaking over to the couch.

"Damn Socs'. He's just a kid." Darry says running his fingers through Johnny's overly greased hair.

"I couldn't help him. I'm such a failure." Dally says looking down to see him having a nightmare.

'_im such a fool …'_

"No … No … Get off of me …" Giovanni mumbles.

_'Damn, he might be getting raped …'_

"Giovanni wake up." Dally says waking him up.

"No … No … Stop!" Giovanni screams bloody murder then waking up with his eyes burning from crying.

"Giovanni, calm down. It was just a nightmare." Dally says soothingly.

"D-Dally, it w-was t-terrible." Giovanni stutters.

_'he's so cute scared…'_

"I bet. Its fine now, I'm here." Dally says holding him close to his chest then smiles.

"Don't ever leave me." Giovanni says looking up at him with innocent eyes.

_' I never planned on it …'_

"Never in my life will I be apart from you." Dally says before kissing him on the forehead.

Giovanni smiles then looks over at Darry.

"You're lucky to have a friend like him." Giovanni says looking back up at Dally.

"We're all lucky to know him." Darry answers.

'_I feel so special …'_

Dally smiles over at him.

"You too, superman." Dally says laughing almost.

"I can be your hero any day." Darry cracks a smile.

_' five minutes ago would have been nice …'_

"Only if you came outside five minutes ago …" Dally says angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't here anything." Darry says shamefully.

"Its fine, Darry, It's not you're fault." Giovanni says giving a sleepy, dirty look up at Dally.

_'Damn promise …'_

"Giovanni, I'm sorry." Dally says holding Giovanni even closer.

"Dally, I love you." Giovanni says changing his look to a smile.

'_Should I tell him … yeah probably should. He doesn't have to like me back. I just want him to know.'_

"Umm … Giovanni." Dally starts.

"Yes, Dally?" Giovanni asks sweetly.

"Umm … every time I say 'I love you' … I mean it a bit more than you think." Dally says embarrassed.

_'Was that so hard …'_

Darry smiles gleefully as he finished that sentence. Giovanni looks back down and lays his head on Dally's chest.

_' No! he hates me!'_

"You don't have to love me back, I just wanted to let you know." Dally says feeling like an idiot.

"I'm not sure if I do. Not be be weird but can you … kiss me." Giovanni says awkwardly.

_'More than happy to …'_


	4. Hopefully

**PEOPLE I SAID TELL ME CRITISIM BY PM!**

**Hehe just to let you know there might be another more polished version of "Outsiders" and I ****AM**** Johnny if they do decide to make one. WARNING: Swearing and colorful language.**

**(3****rd**** person) **Chapter 4

Dally slowly moves down till his lips meet Giovanni's. Dally caresses Giovanni's cheek genteelly then run his hand through the other boys hair. Dally slowly pulls away and smiles gingerly down at him. Giovanni looks away from Dally, but still held close.

"I'm still not sure if I am … but I don't want to go farther." Giovanni says looking back up at him.

"It's fine, I just wanted to let you know. You will always be my baby brother, never forget that." Dally says messing up Giovanni's hair.

"I wont tell anyone." Dally says quietly.

"Thank you, superman." Dally says smiling widely then looks down at his brother passed out in his arms.

"How is Johnny doing?" Dally asks as Johnny adjusts himself against Darry.

"He misses you. He has come out and said it verbally but everyone sees it. He's quieter than usual and looks up at the door every time it open, hoping it you. It's killing us all to see his heart crushed seeing its not you." Darry says sadly.

Johnny wake up and looks around tiredly. When he sees Dally, his face lights up.

"Hey, Dally." Johnny says sleepily.

"Hey, Johnnycake." Dally says laying Giovanni next to him, walks over to Johnny, picks him up, then sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"Did ya miss me?" Dally asks brightly.

Johnny nods then wraps his arms around Dally.

"Too much." Johnny says as a tear sheds.

"Don't cry, Johnny." Dally says soothingly.

"Sorry … I missed you so much Dal. I thought you left for good." Johnny goes on.

"I wouldn't leave you, Johnnycake. You don't deserve that." Dally says giving him a soft, brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"After all, you are my brother." Dally says smiling gingerly.

Darry gets up from his chair, picks up Giovanni, then stumbles into his room. Johnny looks up at him with awe then smiles. Dally slides his hand through Johnny's overly greased hair then slowly kisses Johnny on the lips. Johnny kisses back which makes Dally happier. Dally licks the bottom of Johnny's mouth asking for permission to enter. Johnny opens obligingly. Dally pulls away thinking of his love for Giovanni. Johnny looks away feeling like he did and slightly shivers from being nervous.

"D-Did I do something." Johnny says hesitantly.

"Huh? No, it's not you. It's just-" Johnny cuts Dally off.

"You like Giovanni more than me and you've only known him for two days." -Johnny says looking back up at Dally giving him a dirty look.-"It's fine. I totally see how fair this is. After me trying to please you, Make you appreciate me, me slaving for you for years now cant even make you love me. But instead a fourteen-year-old takes you over in two days just by walking with you. But now I know that I have to be young, a look-alike to you, and even a kid who lives on his own, While I'm every day getting beat by my parents and secretly getting jumped by Socs' on a daily basis, not to mention almost dying from me getting beat up, and Trying to make at least one person love me. Wow, You're extremely blind and heartless …" Johnny say beginning to cry.

"Johnny … I didn't know you felt this way." Dally says shocked.

"Well now you know." Johnny says leaning up against Dally, ashamed for what he said to him.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry. I never knew this about you. I knew you're life was already bad, but I will never know how bad this will ever feel." Dally continues.

"But … can you …" Johnny start but doesn't finish.

"Can I what?" Dally ask puzzled.

"Kiss me one last time." Johnny asks innocently.

Dally looks down at him concerned then smiles.

"Okay, but can we still be friends?" Dally asks touching Johnny's face gingerly and caresses his cheek.

"I couldn't live without you." Johnny responds nicely.

Dally leans down and presses his lips against Johnny's soft, gentle lips. Johnny kisses back but not as passionate as he did last time. Dally pulls away with a slow movement.

"Dally, I love you. Always remember that." Johnny says snuggling up to Dally.

"I will." Dally says laying down keeping Johnny close to his chest.

The boys slowly drift off to sleep.

When Dally wakes up he sees Giovanni sitting at the end of the couch looking at the TV. Dally looks down at Johnny and sees him still fast asleep.

"You sleep okay?" Dally asks in a groggy voice.

"Just fine." Giovanni says walking to the door.

"Where are you going." Dally asks.

"My sister is in town and I wanted to meet her. Want to meet her?" Giovanni says turning around.

"Umm … sure." Dally says sliding Johnny off of him.

The walk down the street until they see a sky blue T-bird.

"Vivian?" Giovanni says walking up to the car.

"Giovanni?" a girl says getting out of the car.

"Vivian!" Giovanni says sprinting to the tall, beach blonde girl.

"Giovanni!" She opens up her arms obligingly.

Giovanni throws himself into Vivian's arms and she holds him tightly.

"I came to take you to grandma's and grandpa's." She says looking down at him gingerly.

Giovanni backs away from her then looks at Dally then back her continuously with a look of fear on his face. Dally grimaces thinking of how this could be the last time he could see Giovanni.

"Umm … do I have to?" Giovanni asks.

"Its not like you have any place to stay." Vivian says acting like it was stupid question and giggles obnoxiously.

"He can and will stay with me and not have to listen to your giggly ass." Dally says pissed at hearing those word.

"Well, well. Giovanni, did you come out of the closet?" Vivian says more obnoxious and giggles some more.

"He's not a _queer_. Unlike you, he has friends." Dally says with a sinister smile.

"Unlike you, he's lovable." She sneers.

"Unlike you, he's hot." Dally says pulling Giovanni into his cold, hard chest.

"Oh, so you're a _queer_." Vivian says retorts.

"Yeah, and you're ugly, bitch. What of it." Dally says laughing at the ticked look she has.

"Giovanni, this is you're last chance to get in the car and come live with us." Vivian says giving up.

"Bye-bye." Giovanni waves goodbye.

Vivian storms into her car and speeds away angrily. Dally grins and chuckles, knowing Giovanni is all his.

"Dally, I love you." Giovanni says smiling up at Dally with a loving gaze.

"I love you too." Dally says kissing him on the genteelly lips.

Giovanni blushes then sinks down into Dally's chest.

"I now love you like that …" Giovanni says in a whisper.

Dally looks down at him ecstatic and smiles wildly. Dally then presses his lips against Giovanni's and presses Giovanni against his chest. Giovanni quickly pulls away and looks at him with displeasure.

"Umm … never mind I cant do this." Giovanni says uncomfortably.

"Please just give it a try." Dally pleads.

"Well I'm fourteen and you're seventeen, and there is a major height difference." Giovanni says smiling. (Giovanni only comes up to Dally's … nipple …)

"So, I don't care." Dally says apathetically.

"That's it. You don't care. That's also what's wrong." Giovanni says looking at him sadly.

"I do care. Just only about you, and Johnny …" Dally says smiling at him gingerly.

"I just … got to go. I'll see you around." Giovanni says walking away.

"Was it something I said?" Dally asks stopping Giovanni.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully …" Giovanni says before sprinting away from Dally.

"Hopefully?" Dally questions.


	5. Axel Maddox

**Are my character that OOC? I'm sorry if they are, I'm not perfect.**

**(3****rd**** person) **Chapter 5

~Flashback~

Giovanni was sitting peacefully on his side of the empty lot when a mustang pulls up and a Soc walks up. At this time Giovanni had no idea what Socs were so he let him walk up to him as Giovanni greased his hair back. The Soc pins him to the ground and slides him up through the grass with a sharp rock pointed to his back causing his back to get cut deeply; this cut will turn into a scar.

"Hey, Greaser. You're going to do me a favor or I'll kill your parents. Got that?" Giovanni struggles out a 'yes' and arches his back in pain.

"I want you to work at the DX and become friends with Sodapop Curtis. Show him this fake story." The Soc says tossing the fake news paper aside. Giovanni looks at the news paper with the headlines of **"Family's house burns down. Parents dead and child unfound."**

"Wait, how am I suppose to look burnt?" Giovanni says feeling foolish after the Soc pulls out a burning weed.

The Soc then drags the burning cigarette across Giovanni's neck, arms, and legs. Giovanni takes the burn but still struggles violently.

"When he accepts you, meet up with Dallas Winston. Get him real close, then kill him.

If you fail to do this in two days, your parents will be killed." The Soc says getting up, leaving Giovanni bleeding painfully.

"Say your name is Giovanni. Has a nice ring to it."

"Yes." Giovanni says wincing at the excruciating pain.

"Good." The Soc spits at Giovanni's face.

~End of Flashback~

Giovanni sighs then sits at the street corner.

"Why him. Of all people, why him. Why did I agree to this? I don't want to, but I have to. He'll kill my parents." Giovanni lays back on the sidewalk to see Dally looking down at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who will? What do you have to do? Whose him?" Dally says bombarding him with questions.

"I guess I should tell you now …" Giovanni says before sighing then stands up unwillingly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I was hired to kill you." Giovanni says looking away from Dally not wanting to see his facial expression.

"My entire life is a lie, my parents aren't dead, I don't live in the open lot I just hang there a lot, my name is Axel not Giovanni, and I'm sixteen not fourteen." Axel says tearing up.

"But if I don't kill you then they will kill my parents. Every time we were close together I had a knife in my hand ready to stab you but I couldn't find it in my heart to do it. When were fighting that one night, I was planning on beating you to death but I decided against it." Axel turns to Dally now crying.

"Then I got to meet you and you're weren't the bully I remember. I thought it would be easy remembering that you were the bully that tormented me everyday, but then I saw your soft side for me. Then I had feelings for you but had to rejected them, knowing I had to kill you sooner or later. " Axel then sits down with a sigh and refuses to look at Dally.

"You little …" Dally goes on using very colorful language.

"I'm sorry Dallas. I love you and all but I also love my family." Axel says between sobs.

"You were gonna kill me! Sorry doesn't mean anything!" Dally says with blazing eyes.

Axel hands the blade to Dally hand looks up at him with crimson eyes.

"Kill me. Kill me now. I deserve to die." Axel says making his neck more exposed and tears trickle down.

Dally's blazing eyes soon turn to shocked, surprised eyes and drops the blade.

"Giovanni, I mean Axel, I'm not going to kill you." Dally says almost laughing.

Axel looks up at him with awe and holds his left arm.

"You Wont? Why?" Axel says confused and scratches his head.

"You're too modest." Dally says now laughing and blushing at the same time.

"Well I guess I should go see my parents for the last time before … _It_ happens." Axel says walking away gloomily.

"If you want comfort, you know where to find me." Dally says grimacing.

"I wish I could just have avoided

Axel ignores him and continues to walk; to see his parents for the last time.

Giovanni reaches his house and walks through the door.

"Hey, champ." Axel's dad says drinking his morning coffee.

"H-Hey dad." Axel says walking into the kitchen.

"Why so glum?" His mom asks perkily, handing him a plate of mouth-watering pancakes.

Axel sighs heavily.

"N-nothing." Axel looks up at his parents with a fake smile, so fake that its noticeable.

"If there is something you need to tell us you can." His mom says handing him a cold glass of orange juice.

"I love you." Axel says as two gun shots pierce the silence.

Axel's parents fall to the ground limply and Axel sobs loudly.

"Wish I could have killed him! Why me! Why!" Axel says slamming his fists against the table fiercely.

Axel grabs the pancakes and shoves them in his pockets before sprinting out the door.

"Why! Why! Why!" Axel repeatedly shouts before running into Soda's cold hard chest.

"What's wrong, Giovanni?" Soda says sounding concerned.

"You will hear the truth later. Lets get everyone together before I say anything." Axel says slowing down but continues to walk to the Curtis's house.

Soda and Axel soon arrive at the house.

"Everyone gather around I got something to tell everyone." Axel starts.

Axel explains to everyone what his life really is. How his actual name is Axel Maddox and how his parents are now really dead, How he is actually sixteen not fourteen and how he's not living in the open lot. Jaws drop and eyes widen.

"So now that you guys know, do you hate me? I really want to know." Axel says after sighing heavily.

"I don't." Dally chimes.

"I don't." Ponyboy and Johnny says unison.

"Fine with me." Darry says with a gentle smile

"I guess I don't. It would have been a lot more peaceful with out him …" Two-Bit wise cracks but Dally punches him in the gut after hearing him say that.

"Soda?" Ponyboy asks looking at Soda looking away from Axel.

"You tried to kill my friend. I just don't know." Soda says looking at Axel while still pondering in his mind.

"Soda its okay if you hate me. I just wanted to let you know. But think of what you would do to keep your parents alive." Axel says beginning to feel the shame as if Soda already made up his mind to hate him.

"Well, I guess I don't hate you." Soda says looking at Axel with a silly gaze.

"Thanks. Well, what are we going to do about the Soc that killed my parents?" Axel asks looking at Two-Bit seeing his evil grin.

"Well I got these." Two-Bit says laughing and pulling out large fireworks from under the couch.

"We can fire these at their houses and cars." Two-Bit continues still laughing sinisterly.

"That's too immature. We need to kill some of them." Dally says sinisterly and looks at Axel, wiping the look off his face seeing the look of unease on Axel's face.

The gang goes on to discuss what they're going to do, but Dally tunes them out and sees the uncomfortable look on Axel's face. So he walks over to the still dazed Axel.

"Gio-I mean Axel, something bothering you?" Dally says concerned at the way he's acting.

"Huh?"-Axel blushes-"Oh nothing." Axel says looking innocently up at Dally's icy blue eyes.

"I'm here if you need to talk about something." Dally says unsure of Axel's unconvincing answer.

"Well …" Axel starts but trails off and doesn't finish.

"Well, what?" Dally asks again concerned about Axel's answer.

Axel turns around and mutters.

"What?" Dally says confused about Axel's muttering.

"I …" Axel starts then begins to mutter.

"I cant understand you. What are you trying to say?" Dally says getting agitated.

"I love you …" Axel says hiding the blush creeping up on his face.

"So, I love you too. Why are you embarrassed about it?" Dally says confused about Axel's embarrassment.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable around you." Axel says getting pulled into Dally's chest.

"Don't worry about it. You can just love me like a brother if you want to and reject those feelings or go along with those feelings and be my boyfriend." Dally whispers into Axel's ear.

"I'll try being your boyfriend a shot for now but lets not have that inter fear with our plans with the Soc." Axel says sinking into Dally's warm, hard chest.

"I love you." Dally says messing up Axel's hair.

"Love you too, Dally." Axel and Dally hug each other then join the conversation and come to the conclusion.

They are going to kill the Soc's who led to the murder of Axel's parents.


	6. Bringing Up The Past

**Thanks for reading! Review and PM me constructive criticism!**

**(3****rd**** person) **Chapter 6

"How are we going to find out which Soc kill my parents?" Axel asks sadly remembering the death of his parents.

"We can beat the information out of each individual." Soda answers angrily, remembering why they're discussing this.

"Yeah that works." Darry adds on as if he was taking credit for that answer.

"Well, I'm going to Tim's, Axel come with me." Dally commands grabbing Axel's hand forcefully.

"Why?" Axel asks getting thrown outside and then gets tugged close to Dally's body.

"So I can do this." Dally slams Axel against the side of the house and slams his forearm above Axel's head.

Dally starts to kiss Axel; forcing his lips against Axel's. Axel just stand there limp, going with all of Dally's orders. Dally soon trails his kisses to a sensitive spot on Axel's neck. Dally goes back and fourth from Axel's mouth to his neck. Axel accidentally grinds his hips against Dally, feeling Dally's raging member. Axel tries to pull away from Dally but he's stuck in Dally's grip. Dally then throws his body at Axel's; almost like he was trying to show off his large member. When Dally tries to take of Axel's shirt Axel quickly moves away and blushes heavily.

"I'm happy and all you like me that much. Just not yet." Axel says uncomfortably looking at Dally with a look of unease.

"Sorry, but I really do need to get to Tim's." Dally says starting to walk away from Axel but not really inviting him to come.

"Axel, you coming?" Dally asks looking at Axel sitting on the ground fiddling with some dead grass.

"Do you want me to?" Axel asks cocking his head to a side.

"Of course. We had a promise, remember?" Dally says with a smile ear to ear.

Axel smiles gleefully and runs up to Dally, almost knocking him over from hugging him.

"Dally, I love you." Axel says intertwining his fingers with Dally's.

"Love you, Axel." Dally says looking down at Axel gingerly.

The boys soon arrive Tim's and pounds at the door with a loud bang.

"Tim, open up! Its about the Socs!" Dally yells at the door while continuing to pound forcefully.

The door unlocks then opens slowly. A man ,appears to be having a hangover, opens the door slowly then looks down at Axel. Axel lets go of Dally's hand and jumps back a couple of inches.

"Axel! Get away from here!" Tim growls at Axel while breaking the bottle in his hand and pointing it at him.

Dally slaps the bottle out of Tim's hand, causing it to shatter as it hit the floor, and looks at him confused.

"How do you know Axel?" Dally asks with awe.

"I dated him. He broke up with me a couple weeks ago. He called me a stupid drunk and walked away." Tim says leaning against the door way still glaring at Axel.

~Flashback~

Axel was waiting in the room, waiting for Tim to come up. When he finally shows up, He's drunker than usually.

"Hey, *Burp* Axel. I'm here." Tim says staggering over to Axel.

"Do you have to be drunk every time I talk to you." Axel says agitated and in more of a statement than a question.

"Aww … Sorry, it just that … Dally dared me to … Drink fifteen beers." Tim says slurred.

"You stupid drunk, you cant even stay sober just to see me." Axel says getting up then beginning to walk out of the room.

"Axel, wait." Tim says reaching his hand out to grab him but falls onto the floor.

When Axel begins to walk out the door he bumps into Dally; spilling beer all over Dally.

"Hey watch where you going!" Dally yells at Axel.

Axel keeps walking and ignores what Dally said.

~End of Flashback~

"Wait, you're gay, and you dated Axel?" Dally asks still confused and somewhat speechless.

"Yeah, I was kinda embarrassed to tell ya." Tim says scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"That's why it was hard for me to love you, Dally. I was still struggling to get over Tim." Axel says walking over to Tim and trying to hide his blush.

"Wait so you're dating Dally now?" Tim asks also trying to hold back his blush from seeing Axel.

"Yeah, kinda …" Axel now shows his blush but its not because of Dally; Axel is still secretly in love with Tim.

"Well if that work out, I'm here for you." Tim says in a raspy voice.

Axel nods as Dally punches Tim's gut.

"That's not why were here. A Soc killed Axel's parents, so we came to you for help." Dally says still agitated at what Tim said.

Axel's eye turn red and tears well up in his eyes hearing again that his parents are dead. Tim looks down at him feeling bad for his lost and bring him close to his chest.

"Aww … you don't deserve this." Tim says running his fingers through Axel's hair.

Axel starts to cry as Dally and Tim explain how to give them revenge. When they finish explaining they notice Axel isn't crying anymore, just enjoying Tim's warm, alcohol smelling body. Axel didn't try to pull away.

"Are ya feeling better?" Tim asks rubbing Axel's back.

"Yeah, I just miss seeing you." Axel says looking up at Tim, seeing his irresistible smile.

"Me too buddy." Tim says lovingly.

After staring down at Axel, Tim leans down and kisses Axel. Seeing them kiss makes Dally furious. Axel pushes him away but blushes fiercely.

"I'll come back later, **Just **to talk." Axel says as Dally wraps his arm around him.

"Fine but like I said, if it doesn't work out, you know whose waiting for you." Tim says with a raspy voice.

"Okay. Lets go Dally." Axel says seeing Dally furious with Tim.

Axel leads Dally out the door feels uncomfortable more than every now and Dally sees it.

"Sorry, Axel." Dally says feeling like shit for what he did.

"Its fine." Axel says moving away from Dally and walking ahead of him.

(Dally's thought are in _italics_ and Axels thoughts are in **bold**)

'_I'm such a fool'_

'**Whatever, its not like what he did was major. I guess he did the right thing a normal boyfriend would do.'**

'_I did what normal boyfriend would have done and got mad and jealous'_

'**Do I have feelings for Tim still? Is this why I'm mad at him? Ugh …'**

'_It's probably because of what I tried to do to him at the house'_

'**I cant have feelings for Tim. I just got Dally and everything we went through together …'**

'_should I brake up with him so its easier on him to thinks things out?'_

'**I should just stick with Dally and ignore these feelings for Tim.'**

'_Yeah, probably should. He seems to be having a hard time.'_

"Hey Axel." Dally says stopping where he stands.

"I'm breaking up with you …" Dally finishes, feeling hurt and regret.


	7. Craig

**Thanks for reading! Review and PM me constructive criticism!**

**(3****rd**** person) **Chapter 7

"W-What?" Axel says stopping and turning around sad and nervously.

"I said … I'm breaking up with you." Dally say more confidently.

"Y-you made a promise." Axel says starting to tear up and starts to shake from the overwhelming sadness.

"I know but …" Dally start then trails off.

"This is your last chance to change your mind!" Axel starts to bawl his eyes out.

"Just … go!" Dally yells angrily but feeling an emptiness in his heart.

"This is the last time you will ever toy with my heart!" Axel yells, sprinting away to Tim's place.

"I'm sorry, Axel …" Dally says clenching his fist, turning his knuckles white.

Axel sits at Tim's front steps bawling his eyes out from the loss of Dallas in his life. Tim opens up the door to see Axel crying at the front door. Tim sits down next to him and rubs his back in a circular motion.

"Axel, what happened?" Tim says concerned with Axel's behavior.

"He …" Axel starts but gets interrupted by sobs.

"He broke up with me …" Axel finishes but starts to sob more violently.

"Damn heartless Dally." Tim says looking over Axel's shoulder to see him walking up.

"It's okay you got me, kid." Tim says holding Axel close to his body; trying to avoid him seeing Dally.

"Get away from here. You've already done enough to him." Tim says angrily; agitated at what Dally has done, even after Axel's parents dying.

"I just need to talk to him." Dally says snapping at Tim.

"What are you going to do? Kick him in the face?" Tim says getting defensive over Axel.

"What do you need?" Axel say angrily showing his crimson, burning eyes and tear soaked face.

"I felt bad for breaking up with you at one of the worse times so I bought you this." Dally says removing his hand from his back and hands him a coke.

Axel grabs it and splashes it in Dally's face.

"Stop toying with my heart and get away from me!" Axel says shoving Dally away from him.

"You broke my heart, broke our promise, and because of you my parents are dead!" Axel stands up and goes off on Dally.

"I wish I never met you! Never heard of you! Wish you were never made! I thought you were nice in the beginning but it turns out that you were just some selfish bitch that just hung around nice and considerate people just to make yourself feel wanted. Well guess what. Toying with people's emotions isn't the best way to get them to love you." Axel says in a rage then calmly turns away from him.

"And the worst part is … I'm still in love with you." Axel says turning back at him trying to smile.

"Y-You are?" Dally says shocked at how everything he has just done, Axel is still in love with him.

"Yeah, but all hope in you loving me back is gone. So why are you here, truthfully?" Axel says wiping his eyes.

"B-Because … I still have feelings for you." Dally mumbles the last part.

Axel's eyes widen. Axel shakes his head and narrows his eyes at Dally.

"Well ,well. You want me back? Well, too bad. You should have took me back while you still had the chance." Axel says getting mad at Dally for still trying to play with his feelings.

"Axel, I'm sorry. I know I broke the promise, I know I broke your heart, I know because of me they killed your parents, I know all of this. But I really, truly care about you in that way." Dally says hugging Axel.

"Just please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I may have harden so no one else could see these feelings, but you're the only one I feel comfortable showing them around. Just please, love me back in the way I love you." Dally says holding Axel tighter now.

Axel just sits there in shock from hearing this from Dally. (And feeling the cold chill from the spilled Coke on Dally's shirt)

"Can I trust you …" Axel says leaning his on Dally's chest.

"Yes, Yes you can. A thousand times yes." Dally says looking down at him as a tear sheds from his eye.

"Then … I will love you …" Axel says wrapping his arms around Dally' embracing the hug.

"Just promise me you will never leave _me_." Dally says remembering what their promise was.

"I never planned on it." Axel says smiling up at Dally.

A sky blue Mustang pulls up and Vivian gets out.

"You!" She yells throwing Dally against Tim's place.

"You're the reason my parents are dead!" Vivian yell in Dally's face, starting to cry.

"Vivian, get off of him." Axel says pulling Vivian away from Dally.

"Why do you attract such douche bags." Vivian says calming down.

"Don't talk to my _boyfriend _like that." Axel says snapping at her.

"Boyfriend? Aww that's so cute." Vivian says picturing them together in her head.

"It doesn't bother you?" Dally says walking away from the wall and walks up to Vivian.

"Well I kinda thought you were cute but then I saw how you treat Axel. Then I saw someone else. I think his name was Ponyboy." Vivian says tapping her chin, trying to think.

"Oh, him." Dally says laughing and blushing hearing this.

"Ponyboy's fine I guess…" Axel says thinking of Ponyboy's features.

"Well I'm happy you're happy Axel." Vivian says messing up Axels hair.

"Me too." Dally says hugging Axel.

"I think its time to beat some Socs." Tim says standing up and grabbing his keys.

"Yeah!" Axel says raising his hand in the air.

"Tell me how that goes." Vivian says getting into her car.

"Bye, Vivian." Dally says waving goodbye as she drives away.

"Our first two victims." Tim says putting the keys in between each of his fingers, making a fist so they poke out, and points at two Socs walking down the street.

"Dally, take these. I'll go bare handed." Axel says handing Dally a pair of brass knuckles from his back pocket.

"Suit yourself." Dally says putting them on and walking to the two Soc with Tim and Axel following behind him.

"Yo, Soc." Tim shouts, smiling an evil grin.

The two Socs' look at them and start to run but Axel is way faster then them. Axel easily catches up to them and trips them, making them fall on their faces.

"We don't want to hurt you more than we already did." Dally says slamming them against the stone building.

"But do you know of a Soc that killed a young greasers parents?" Tim says showing his fist with the keys between each finger.

"But if you don't tell us or lie … let just say you want look the same ever again. Okay?" Axel says in a creepy-happy voice.

"Y-Your l-l-looking for C-Craig." One Soc says stuttering.

"Y-Yeah, h-he's telling e-everyone. He's p-probably at the p-park right now." The other Soc finishes, shuddering thinking they were going to hit them.

"Thank you for your corporation." Axel says pulling Dally shoulder, making sure he would punch them.

Tim, Dally, and Axel walk to the park to find a lone Soc sitting on the fountain.

"Yo, are you Craig." Tim asks walking up to him.

"Yeah." Craig says pulling out his gun; showing them that he's armed.

"So you're the one that killed my parents." Axel says clenching his fists.

"Hmm … so here you are. You do remember our deal. He's standing right here so that's why." Craig says smiling a sinister smile.

"Why did you want him to kill me?!" Dally asks confused and agitated.

"With you out of the way, I can stroll Grease territory without someone jumping me. Well, sense he didn't do it. I will." Craig say aiming the gun at Dally.

Axel quickly pushes Craig into the fountain before he pulls the trigger. The three boy run out of there with 10 Soc's on their tail. As they run, Dally knocks down garbage cans and Tim throws rocks that he scoops of the ground. They continue to run for five blocks before they turn down an alley but it's a dead end.

"In here." Axel says hopping into a large garbage can.

When they get in Axel is breathing heavily and noticeably. Someone presses his lips against Axel hoping it would stop him from breathing. They aren't Dally's. These lips are too soft. But Axel doesn't notice the difference and thinks its Dally.

"They're gone." One Soc declares.

"Let go. No use in trying to fine them." Another Soc says.

The voices slowly fade away and Axel's and Tim's kiss breaks. When they hop out of the garbage can Dally holds Axel close.

"Thanks." Dally says kissing Axel on the cheek.

"No problem. I couldn't let you die just yet." Axel says winking at Dally; making him confused and scared at the same time.

"Sense we know who were after, lets go tell the gang." Dally says walking to the Curtis home.

"Kay, well I got to go. And thanks Axel." Tim say winking at Axel.

Axel's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

'_What have I done …'_


	8. Thinking of Darry

**Newsflash: I will be polishing up "Johnny's Confessions" So I'll officially tell you later when its done so you can reread or read it.**

(3rd person) Chapter 8

Dally shows a puzzled look on his face.

"What did you do?" Dally says continuing to walk down the empty sidewalk.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Axel says glancing over his shoulder to steal another look at Tim.

"Whatever you did, you made him really happy." Dally says not really caring for anything at the moment.

"It wasn't even something I did. He did it himself." Axel goes on and thinks about their kiss.

"Whatever. Do you want to stop for ice cream?" Dally ask emotionless.

"Sure. Is there something bothering you Dallas?" Dally laughs at hearing Axel calling him Dallas, but also takes him seriously.

"Well, kind of. Nothing you really need to worry about. It's just that … Johnny and Ponyboy ran away. Seeing Steve comfort Soda and nobody really caring for Darry's feelings just bothers me." Dally says sighing heavily.

"Well, lets buy him ice cream and show we care." Axel say with a smile and basically skips to the closest ice cream store.

"None for Soda?" Dally asks curious of why just Darry.

"Well, just seeing Darry smile should be good enough." Axel says putting his wait onto his left leg as they wait in line.

"So what can I get you?" A small woman asks perkily.

"What's Darry's favorite ice cream flavor?" Axel asks looking up at Dally.

"Well if were here … Can we a have two chocolate ice creams in cups and …" Dally starts but looks over at Axel asking him what he wants.

"And one vanilla please." Axel say pulling a ten out of his pocket.

"Oh, sweetie. Its on the house." The woman says sweetly.

"Oh, thank you." Dallas says trying to be polite but sounds more angry than polite.

"No problem …. I think your name is Dallas." The woman say pointing at her news paper.

Dally laughs and takes the ice cream then starts to walk.

"Does it make you proud to see your name in the paper?" Axel asks sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Dally says triumphantly.

The boys arrive at the house and walk inside to see Steve comforting Soda.

"Do you guys know where Darry is?" Axel asks licking the melting ice cream off his hand.

"He's in his room. He's not in the greatest mood." Soda says trying to hold back his tears to answer.

Dally and Axel enter the room and see him laying on his bed, enjoying the silence.

"Darry, we got you a present." Dally says handing him the chocolate ice cream that's half melted already.

Darry sits up and looks at the ice cream in his hand. He looks at Dally and Axel and smiles widely.

"Thanks, this is the nicest thing some has done for me in a while." Darry says scooping up the ice cream but not actually eating it.

"No problem. We felt bed that no one really tried to make you feel better, so that's what were doing." Axel says with a smile ear to ear and closing the door as he enters.

"Aww thanks." Darry says basically drinking the last of his ice cream then sets it down beside him.

"No problem." Axel says jumping onto Darry, making him fall over onto the bed.

They start to wrestle until Dally walks out of room.

"I'm going to the bar. Axel you're too young to drink so I guess stay with Darry." Dally says waving goodbye to Axel.

"Bye! Stay safe." Axel says waving back until Darry starts to fight back against Axel.

After wrestling for another five minutes, Darry gets Axel into a headlock and forces him to say 'uncle'. They drop down next to each other and Darry breathes heavily. Axel curls up to Darry's body and like a light bulb, passes out. Darry sits there in silence and looks down at Axel as he runs his finger through his hair. Axel then lays his head on Darry's chest and wraps his arm around him and lets out a small yawn. Darry smiles at this and adjusts himself so his arm around Axel's neck. Darry's eyes slowly close and he drifts off to sleep.

*Darry's POV*

"-arry! Darry wake up!" Axel violently shakes me until I final wake up.

"Huh? What?" I say in a groggy while rubbing my eyes.

"Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy are in the hospital!" Axel yells in my face.

I quickly jump out of my bed and put on my jacket.

"Axel, Soda! Lets go!" I say grabbing the keys and run to the truck.

*3rd person*

They speed down the streets as they reach the hospital. They sprint inside and rush to the front desk Soda and Darry ask where Ponyboy is and run off but Axel stays behind.

"Johnny Cade's room?" Axel asks calmly.

"7A." The quirky nurse says point in the direction of the room.

"Thank you." Axel speed walks away.

Axel rushes to the room and sees Johnny laying peacefully.

"Hey, *Cough* Axel." Johnny says seeing Axel walk up slowly.

"You're pretty heroic." Axel says showing Johnny the news paper with him in it.

"T-Thanks. How's Dally?" Johnny asks forcing those word out of his mouth.

"I'll go check then come back okay?" Axel says running his hand through Johnny's overly greased hair.

"Yeah." Johnny says trying to smile but is over came by pain.

Axel walks out of the room to see Two-Bit fighting with Johnny's mom.

Axel makes his way into Dally's room to see him only in his underwear. Axel quickly turns around with a squeak. Dally turns around and laughs.

"What? You should enjoy seeing me like this." Dally says smiling at Axel.

Axel shrugs then turns around but is still bothered to see Dallas like that.

"So, hey." Axel says trying not to laugh at Dally's 'pitched tent'.

"How does Johnny look?" Dally asks fearing the worse.

"Not to be critical, but it doesn't look like he's going to make it." Axel says holding his left arm.

"… Please go. I want to be left alone." Dally says laying his head on his pillow.

"I love you." Axel says leaving the room.

"You too, Axel." Dally says smiling.

As Axel walks down the hallway, Axel shows a thumbs up to Johnny showing Dally is okay. Johnny forces himself to smile and passes out turning as pale as the sheets. Axel continues down the hallway to see cameras flashing and people yelling at the Curtis brothers.

"Yo! He obviously tired and probably should get some sleep! Leave him alone!" Axel yells pushing the crowd towards the door.

The crowd of people soon leave but still continuing to ask questions as they leave.

"Are you okay?" Axel asks wiping the smudged ash off his pale face.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping Darry happy while I was gone." Ponyboy says in a weak tone.

"No problem. You should get some sleep. You don't look too good." Axel says moving away from Ponyboy as he fell asleep on Darry's shoulder.

"We should probably head home." Darry says looking over at Soda about to fall asleep where he stands.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Axel starts to head out the door but is caught in Darry's grasp.

"Where are you going?" Darry asks in the nicest way possible.

"Probably going to go sleep in the empty lot, I guess." Axel says scuffing his foot against the floor knowing Darry wouldn't let him.

"You're staying at our house and that's final." Darry says sternly and tightens his grip on Axel.

"Umm … where am I going to sleep?" Axel asks trying to sound somewhat modest.

"You can sleep with me and on the bed this time." Darry says remembering Axel trying to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you, Darry." Axel says with a smile.

"You would need your rest with the rumble happening tomorrow." Darry says starting to walk to the door with Ponyboy slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah …" Axel says less excitedly.


	9. The Rumble and Epilogue

**Final fight with Craig. (The Rumble) How will this end …**

**People I need more characters for Hunger Games! Please Sign up! PM me! All I need is: **

**Name: (I need a unique first and last name) **

**District: (District five is full.) **

**Back story:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities: (Speed, strength, Stealth, knowledge)**

**And preferred weapon:**

(3rd person) Chapter 10

They start to walk to the Parking lot to meet up with the other Greasers and the Socs get out of the car. The tension was so think that you could cut it with a knife. The moonlight just barely lighting the lot until a street light turns on. The Socs and Greasers stand in lines then Craig and Axel circle each other under the faint light of the street light.

"Well, well. Look who showed up." Craig said getting cocky.

Axel then walks forwards to meet him there.

"I'm not letting you get away now." Axel says angrily.

"Well, lets stop talking and lets fight." Craig says throwing the first punch.

This punch throws Axel off guard and actually hits him. (Note: This is the first punch that actually landed on Axel) The punch throws him back a couple of feet then he quickly stands up. The entire gang goes after the Socs standing behind Craig. Axel sprints forwards but gets caught in another Soc's grip.

"Hey! You said it's a one on one!" Dally yells kicking the Soc that grabbed Axel in the ribs.

Axel drops to the ground and then again sprints to Craig. When Craig throws a punch Axel slides under it and takes Craig's feet out from beneath him. Axel jumps on top of Craig then repeatedly punches Craig's face until it bleeds. Axel pounces away seeing how unfair it was to just beat him up so easily.

"Wow, you're a good fighter." Craig says jumping up and smiling at Axel with a sinister grin.

"Darry!" Axel yells making sure he was in hearing range.

"Over here!" Darry yells while taking on two scrawny Socs.

Axel then smiles then heads straight for Craig. Craig laughs and throws a punch thinking he wouldn't stop. Axel stops almost instantly, grabs his hand, then throws Craig at Darry. Darry beats the shit out of Craig with his powerful punches and the occasional knee to the face. Axel takes over then throws him in front of Dallas knowing that he would do a lot more damage than Darry. Dallas got furious seeing Craig in his way that his icy eyes turn blazing and go all out on him. From throwing rapid punches to picking him up then throwing him on the ground.

"Axel, take me on yourself." Craig says pushing Dally away from him and has minimal bruises on him.

The Socs immediately start to leave and soon the Greases have a mini party, but Axel doesn't join in. He only has the dieing teen in the hospital on his mind. Dallas grabs Ponyboy and him then throws him in his car, speeds to the hospital (Getting pulled over), and sprints to Johnny's room. Dallas goes on about how they beat the Socs and other things but Ponyboy and Axel could see how he was going to die soon.

"Axel …" Johnny calls out quietly.

Axel shuffles over to him and leans over knowing that he's going to have a quiet voice.

"Take good care of Dallas for me." Johnny whispers.

Axel smiles at Johnny and walks over to Dallas and grabs his hand.

"Pony …" Johnny musters out.

Ponyboy walks over then sits close to him.

"_Stay gold Ponyboy_, … _Stay gold …_" Johnny says before sinking into the pillow and dies.

**Johnny why! He died so young! Whatever … Johnny will always be in our hearts. Well anyways! At the same events happen next. I wanted to save tears of what happens in book but the Curtis brothers take in Axel like another brother but talks to no one but Darry. Not even his own sister … Well this leads to "The Story of Axel"! Well … here is the Epilogue.**

"Hey, umm … Axel." Darry says getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asks quietly.

"I kinda … Got feelings for you …" Darry says scared of Axel's reaction.


End file.
